Those Stormy Days
by Chuckles123
Summary: Ya know those Stormy Days that just make you want to do something crazy like take a walk in the rain perhaps? Well that is exactly what happens to Kitty and Rouge!ROMY and Kittypiotr.
1. Stormy Day

Disclaimer: HA i do own X-men and the town of Lemon Squeezy!

Another day at the perfect Xaxier mansion. Well everything was not perfect! It was boring as hell! Kitty didn't have her usual perkiness radiating off her, Rogue was scowling even more than she normally would, Bobby and Jubilee didn't have the urge to piss off Logan, Jean wasn't acting like Miss. Morning Sunshine, Scott didn't want to do EXTRA danger room sessions AND he didn't act like he had a stick up his ass. Kurt was bluer than usual, that'd mean purple, Amara wasn't as 'hot' as she normally was, Jamie wasn't getting teased by everyone, and Rahn just didn't feel like chasing her tail around like she normally does when bored. But the sadest of them all had to be Roberto, he couldn't use his power because it was RAINING! Yes not waking up at 5 A.M everyday or fighting Magneto and Juggernaut brought down the great X-men team but it was rain! Normally Rogue would have liked the rain but today was when she was going to walk around town and maybe 'bump' into a certain Cajun. Well anyway everyone was found sprawled out about the rec room.

"Hey guys its raining outside!" Jamie pointed out the window as if everyone was oblivious to the storm.

"We know!" Everyone yelled.

Jamie was so surprised by their reaction that he fell of the couch. **_"_**That was probably going to be the most amusing thing all day**_"_** everyone thought and tried to laugh as hard as they could so they wouldn't miss their chance for something amusing.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))Rogue and Kitty's room(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kitty and Rogue tried a new approach, finding something fun to do in their room... it wasn't working.

Rogue was on her bed watching the rain droplets race down the balcony window. While Kitty was flicking stuff off of Rogue. But then it was a moment for hope! The rain had stopped ! For a minute both Kitty and Rogue had joy on their faces. But of course mother nature had to piss on them and made it thunder and lighting but rain slightly harder. Rogue screamed partly because Kitty kept flicking her with objects and because of the thunder. And Kitty screamed and latched onto Rogue when she heard the thunder.

"Hey Kit?" Rogue looked down at Kitty.

"Like, yeah?"Kitty replied.

"Get offah meh!" Rogue yelled and pushed Kitty onto her bed.

"Hey like, Rogue?"

"Yeh?" Rogue said as she watched the lighting fill the sky.

"Well, like who said we had to stay like, inside when it rains? Lets go dance in the rain!" Kitty asked excitedly.

At first Rogue thought Kitty was a crazy bitch but then thought **_ "_**Hey its a lot better than staying cooped up in here all day and maybe I can push her in a puddle...**_"_**

"Your right Kit, Let's go" Rogue agreed and they ran out of their room to the down stairs. They ran out the front door, before they put on their shoes, and started to dance on the front lawn and Kitty even did a cart-wheel! The pair then put on their shoes and ran out of the mansion's gates on to prowl the oblivious city of Bayville!

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))Some where in Bayville.((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

It was about an hour and a half since the boredom crazed teens first began their 'walk'. It was still thundering and lighting and raining outside. Of course they were soaked thorough and through but at least Kitty could phase them through the rain so they couldn't get that wet.

Kitty was skipping backwards talking to Rogue when Rogue froze in mid step.

"Hey Kitty look whereh we are." Rogue pointed over to the Brother Hood House and then suddenly a flash of lighting struck behind it. (An:Like in a horror film when there is a creepy old house and its scary and then out of nowhere a flash of lighting comes out and it suddenly turns night.)

"Well like lets go say hi!" Kitty started running over to the house with Rogue yelling behind her.

" Wait Kit stop" she tried yell over the thunder but couldn't.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))Brother Hood House((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Hey is there anymore pizza left?" Freddie yelled from his nice comfy spot on the sofa watching Martha Stewards **"How to make satin sheets from toothpicks and bubble gum"** marathon.

"No, I just ate the last piece sucka!" Toad hopped on to the sofa next to his over sized friend and started licking pizza off from his fingers. Freddie saw this and he just had to... Freddie dove for Toads fingers and started to lick the pizza off.

"EW,EW,EW FREDDY CONTROL YOUR SELF!" Toad started to hop away and fell when he saw something peculiar outside . "Ow" Toad groaned but went back to the peculiar thing that caught his eye. There it was, just two girls outside playing in the rain, but wait they weren't just any girls they were X-MEN or should I say X-girls! **_"_**Hey but aren't they suppose to be livin it up at the mansion? Hey where is they rest of them? Hey look their completely soaked! Hey what happened to Fred? Hey why do I keep saying hey? Hey maybe I should go tell Fred about the X-girl geeks...**_"_** Toad went off to tell Freddie but it was too late ... DING-DONG.

"I got it" Lance said as he jogged down the stairs.

"It's Kitty and Rogue, yo" Toad said as he hopped near the door.

"Pfft loser, its probably- Hey pretty Kitty and Rogue!" Lance said as he opened the door."Hey how did ya know Toad?" Lance questioned and poked Toad.

"Just call it a hunch" Toad winked. Then turned his attention to the two girls completely soaked standing in his door way. "Hey what are ya doin here, yo?"

"What? Can't we just stop by to see our favorite hott guys in all of Bayville?" Rogue's smirked.

"Actually no, there is only one in all of Bayville and that's me." Pietro smirked as he raced down the stairs.

"Oh yes Pietro we like came just to see your like arrogant, egotistical, attractive, womanizing, playboy self!" Kitty's scoffed. But she couldn't help think about Pietro's well sculpted body right in front of her being only in sweat pants. **_"_**How dare he be that gorgeous and in only sweatpants right in front of me!**_"_** Kitty thought.

"Well I knew I was attractive but you didn't have to come all the way here to say it..." Pietro smirked and stood closer to Kitty making it a point he was taller than her. Kitty blushed and then smirked. She grabbed him and phased him through the front door outside into the rain.

"Yeah why are you guys here, anyway? Where is that loser Scott?" Lance asked Rogue trying not to think of what the other two were doing outside.

"We were bored as hell at the mansion and decided to go for a walk. Ya gotta problem with that Lancey?" Rouge walked a step closer to him for a dramatic touch.  
Lance gulped "Nnoo." and at the very moment Pietro in came sprinted from a very pissed off Kitty.

"Pietro I am like so guna kill you!" Kitty screamed after him.

"Why-I—didn't-do-anything!" He pleaded.

"Gir Pietro!" Kitty was just about to catch him but he tripped over something causing them to both plummet to their doom. When both Kitty and Pietro opened their eyes from the fall Kitty was on Pietro's lap while Pietro was busy noticing Kitty's see thorough shirt. Kitty noticed his eyes and slapped him and crossed her arms over her self. "Ugh Pietro..." Kitty scoffed "Pervert..."

"What-when-I-opened-my-eyes-they-where-right-in-front-of-my-face---you-were-the-one-who-did-land-on-my-lap!" Kitty looked down and indeed she was on his lap and asked "Well like what the heck tripped us?" they turned their heads towards Lance.

"What I had to find a way to stop your bickering so I shook the ground OK? And what did Pietro do anyway?"

"Pietro like pushed me into a puddle" and she then punched him in the stomach. "UGH..." Pietro moaned and Kitty got up from his lap, kissed Lance on the cheek, grabbed Rogue and walked out the door.

"Bye Rouge, bye pretty Kitty."

"See ya'll later" Rouge said wide-eyed. She didn't know Kitty could carry a punch like that. "Whoa ya really didn't like that puddle Kit."

Kitty was again skipping backwards down the same street like before but in the direction they came from. "No, I just like really wanted a reason to punch him, he is like a total jerk."

"Well yeah Kitty but I don't go around punching Remy for being a smart a--" Rouge stopped in mid sentence and smelled the air, "Kit we're not alone..." she looked behind her and saw nothing but at that exact moment it thundered so Rogue couldn't hear Kitty yelp as she was grabbed by someone. She turned to tell Kitty they should leave but then someone grabbed her waist and pulled her down into a dark alley. She started to freak out but stopped when she saw something glowing redish. She was about to say something but a piece of tape covered her mouth and she was blinded folded. Thought she did hear someone squeal and scream at the same time like a fan girl. She knew Kitty was with her... but where were they?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This story might go on forever! Its a bottom less pit! It goes on and on my friend, some people started writing it and- uh whoops sorry Clears throat Well actually I could make it rain for weeks! Then they can build an arch! Well um maybe not... but there will be a next chapter! Okay? Oh and Kitty and Pietro's thing in this one won't be brought up again. Thank and good night! Review!


	2. Ah still hate ya!

Hello people in reviewer world! Hey guess what? Its raining! Like in the story lol!

Omg i am sooo sorry for my grammer mistakes in the other chapter!

My Reviewings to my awesome reviews:

ldypebsaby:Well i had to make it suspenseful! You enjoyed the story right? I would have never guessed!

thegambit23: How mean! You found it out! How dare you be good at guessing! Lol

**Chapter 2: I Still hate ya**

Recently on Those Stormy Days:

She was about to say something but a hand covered her mouth and she was blinded folded, but before her ears were covered she heard someone squeal and scream at the same time like a fangirl. Kitty, she was next to her but where were they?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh-my-god, oh-my-god, OH MY GOD!" Kitty started yelling.

"Hey Kit calm down!" Rogue saw she was hyperventilating.

"Rogue like I'm kinda blind! Hey its you like Rogue where are like you?"

"Here Kit," Rogue untied Kitty's blind fold and untied her hands too.

"Oh I'm like not blind! Thanks Rogue!" she pulled Rogue in for a hug.

"So where are like we?" Kitty asked.

"Ah think we've been kidnapped." Rogue replied.

"Well like duh, and we're in a moving van, I already like know this."

"Well than, smarty pants than tell us who kidnapped us." Rogue stuck her tongue out.

"Well isn't it like obvious? The Acolytes! Like duh!" Kitty pointed out as if it were that obvious, which it is. Rogue was baffled. How did she not think of that.

"Remy is so diein!"Rogue went to stand up but hit her head on the roof of the van. Then she had a plan! **_"_** Ah hit my head on the roof and I get a plan, that's odd... Well anyway...**_"_**

"Quick Kitty, tie your hands togetha and blind fold your self. I'm doin tha same."

"What like why?"

"I have a plan."

"Like what is it?"

"Act unconscious and do safety maneuver 24 then follow my lead, k?"

"Yeah but how do I like get out of the blind fold and like undo my hands?"

"Just phase thorough them, and speakin of phasing and I borrowing some?"

"Like Okay." Rogue touched her hand and Kitty squealed a little but stopped. Then Kitty and Rouge felt and the van hit a bump and went flying up towards the roof of the van.

"Why meh" Rogue hit her head again.

She then saw, (thourgh a random hole in van) that they were now in the garage of Magnetos Base, coming up here to many times because of secrets missions, and spying on Remy, uh I mean The Acolytes, things like that.

"Quick act unconscious!"

Even with their eyes blinded folded they could tell it was still raining.

"Looks like are Cherie's are unconscious." That voice was unmistakable. Rogue wanted to do more than anything than kick him right in the balls for calling her his "Cherie" but she had too hold it back, _this time._ **_"_**Oh god, he better not say,**** "Looks like we betta carry them inside.**_" _**she thought.

"Looks like we betta' carry them inside now." he smirked.

"He's smirking, ah know he's smirking. And he betta' not put his hand on my ass-- oh crap to late- for once I wish i was Jean ta know what's goin thorough that dirty little Cajun's head. Must resist urge to punch Cajun...**_"_** Rogue thought.

Kitty right now was ready to about melt. She almost squealed when the hot Russian, as she put it, touched her, she was engulfed in his muscular-ness. She felt like she was hugging a huge teddy bear. **"** I hope Rogue never says **"Maneuver 24"** cause I'm fine right here...**_"_** "Quick Kit, Maneuver 24!"

"Oh damnit I spoke too soon.**_"_** She sighed.

Both phased thorough the two young gentlemen and their blind folds and the rope that held their hands together and high kicked those fine gentleman in the stomachs. They went down for the count.

"Like nice work Rogue"

"Your not too bad your self either,Kit. They high-fived each other, then focused on the two moaning males in front of them. Except one wasn't moaning! He wasn't even breathing. Rogue looked over towards him.

"Swamp rat say something. I'm not fallen fer it... Swamp rat?" Rogue by now rushed over to him to check if he was breathing. Nope his chest wasn't moving up and down." she spoke. She looked over to Kitty and Colossus but then she felt a pair of hands around her hips and pulled her down into Remy's lap. His legs were wrapped around hers so she couldn't get up or move.

"Cherie, I'm so honored yo' care. Gambit smirked but had his eyes glued on one particular place on her shirt.

"Well ah I had to make sure you we're completely dead before ah kicked your ass more."

No response

"Swamp rat? Aren't you guna make a flirtatious come back?" She then looked down at her shirt where he eyes were. The rain water soaked her shirt that now clung to her body.

"Yer such a perv!" she broke from his grasp and tackled him to the ground. Her hand brushed up against his face.

"Cherie how com' you didn' suck my life out?" Remy questioned.

"Well Remy, ah can now touch because of this, she pointed to a small square on her arm and took it off, "Its like a nicotine patch but a Rogue patch fer meh." and she placed it back on her arm.

"Well this calls fer a celebration!" Remy picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and ran to his room and slammed the door.

"Well I guess it like doesn't take a like genius to figure out what their like doing..." Kitty chuckled nervously.

"So like what do you wanna do like now?" she looked up to him. He started to fill the gap in between them and kissed her passionately.

"Well that like is a good idea..." she kissed him again. He then grabbed her and scurried into his room for a little ring-a-ding-ding!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around 5 A.M. The next day, Remy's Room.

Rogue laid next to Remy, against his chest outlining his ABS with her fingers, with his arm around her. Not caring where she thorough her wet clothes the night before.

"Ya know this means Ah still hate ya."

'O' Course Cherie, o' course" he kissed her forehead and gently drifted off to sleep. Instead though, Rogue just stared outside the window watching the rain, IT WAS STILL RAINING! Then all of sudden Kitty phased thorough the wall with only a shirt and panties on!

"AHH Kit get out!"

"UH like sorry but we like gotta go! I mean we've like been out all day! She quickly phased back to get her pants on.

"Oh crap!" Rogue jumped up and scurried around the room to get her clothes back on.

"Leavin so soon, Cherie?" he went to get his boxers on.

"Well, Logan is guna have are asses if we don't get back... Oh wait he already wants them!" She adjusted her shirt.

"Well how about a good by kiss?" he kissed her on the lips but she was quickly grabbed by Kitty.

"Like come on!" Kitty ran and opened the door and noted the rain.

"Oh like great... we like can't walk in this..." She turned around looking at Piotr.

"Well yo' guys could stay here..." Remy said with hope. Kitty looked at him in disgust.

" Or we could drive you Katya."

"Fahn lets go..." Rogue hustled everyone into the van.

"Ah'm drivin."

"No can do Cherie." he push her in the middle squished next to Kitty who was next to Piotr who squished her.

A hour later, a block away from the mansion.

"Bye Piotr I'll call you." Kitty leaned in for a kiss.

"Bye Katya"

"See aren' t yo' glad Remy kidnapped ya, Cherie?" he hugged her.

"No Ah still hate ya..." she planted a kiss on his to-die-for lips.

"See ya around Cajun..." she broke the kiss and started walking away.

"Arforway ." he ripped his giant friend away from Rogue's petit friend as Rogue ripped hers away.

"Like bye"

"See ya Katya"

So Rogue and Kitty got away with the made-up story to why they were out so late. To everyone at the mansion, **_"_**They went for a walk in the rain for a long time, true, Kitty got pushed into a puddle, partially true, but when they were on their way home Remy and Piotr had a little run in with them and kicked their asses, not true.**"**

So all's well in their world. Xavier didn't even suspect a thing and Wolverine was too busy to suspect anything because he was pissed that he didn't get to kick Remy's ass. So all's given and forgotten right?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So remember when it's storming outside and you have the urge to dance in it... GO FOR IT! Even take a walk perhaps! You never know where it might take you! **wink wink** I mean who cares if your wet! Its just water! So go ahead and be different, maybe you might just lose your virginity on that stormy day!

Hey this is the last chapter... yes i no **tear tear** **sniff sniff** , OK I'm done. Hey did you know it's raining outside! Well in New Jersey it is, but big deal? Later skaters.


End file.
